


won't you lay hands on me

by minimitchell



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Callum, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top!ben, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimitchell/pseuds/minimitchell
Summary: He wasn’t trying to turn this into anything quick or hard. He wanted to spoil Callum today. Because Callum? He deserved to be worshipped.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	won't you lay hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, this is my first time writing smut so please bear that in mind.  
> it's kinda outside my comfort zone but some very lovely people on tumblr convinced me to post this.  
> as always, thanks for reading. <3
> 
> (tumblr: minimitchell)

Ben was sat firmly on Callum’s thighs, running his hands up and down the man’s naked chest. His grip wasn’t hard or pressing, just feather-like touches to all that open skin in front of him. He wasn’t trying to turn this into anything quick or hard. He wanted to spoil Callum today. Because Callum? He deserved to be worshipped.

They had had a nice dinner together that Ben had ordered in before Callum even got home from his shift today. He had been stressed lately, some trouble at the station clawing steadily at his nerves, and Ben just wanted to do something nice for him. Make him forget the stresses of his workweek.

They had settled on the couch after finishing their dinner, wine glasses on the table in front of them and the low hum of the TV in the background. They hadn’t been too focused on the program though, had chosen to trade deep kisses in favor of actually paying attention to whatever panel show was currently playing.

Things had only progressed from there. Shirts and trousers had been discarded and hands had started wandering over the wide planes of each other’s bodies. Ben had eventually found the strength to tear himself away from Callum’s mouth, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards their bedroom.

Now, Ben was perched over his boyfriend, enjoying the quiet gasps and moans falling from Callum’s lips as he trailed kisses over his neck, down to his chest and up to the taut skin of his throat again. Callum ran his hands over the expanse of Ben’s back and minutely into the brown strands of his hair in response to the tender kisses being pressed onto his skin.

Ben leaned down to run his tongue over the skin of Callum’s collarbone before clamping his teeth down over his Adams apple. Callum let out a low hum in response and placed his hands on each side of Ben’s head to pull him up into another kiss, slipping his tongue inside Ben’s waiting mouth and caressing his with his own. Ben was sure that he would never get tired of kissing Callum. Ever since that first night in the park, there had been this explosion of feelings whenever their lips touched. Always different but also always feeling like home.

It set Ben’s entire soul alight. He hadn’t felt this way about someone in such a long time and being with Callum blew everything he’d ever felt before out of the water.

He moved his mouth away from Callum’s searching lips, trailing them along his jaw to place kisses onto the delicate skin behind his ears.

“Do you even realize how crazy you make me? Everything about you is turning me on.”

Callum shuddered at Ben’s breath on his skin and his words in his ears. From his place in Callum’s lap, Ben could feel that he was already hard, his dick nestled between Ben’s cheeks. He was dying to get this show on the road, the feeling of Callum’s cock brushing against his hole with every movement only contributing to his desperation, but he wasn’t done with Callum yet. He wanted to make him feel as loved, relaxed and appreciated as he should feel every day.

“Your cute ears, your beautiful eyes, your fucking sinful lips. Everything about you drives me mad.”

Ben accentuated every point he made with a kiss to the mentioned body part, paying special attention Callum’s slick, red lips. He pressed more kisses to the side of Callum’s neck, licks and bites working together to form a bruise just under his collarbone. Callum had told him off for leaving marks where everyone could see them, uncomfortable with his colleague’s attention on the bruises. Normally, it would make Ben determined to leave even more marks up there, but he didn’t want to tease Callum today. He just wanted to make him feel good.

“Your body is perfect to me, you’re so hot.”

He flattened his tongue against one of Callum’s nipples, relishing in the groan coming from his boyfriend above him. The hiss he receives in return for scraping his teeth against the nub is enough encouragement to continue his actions for a moment before dipping his head lower to mouth at the dusting of hair leading down from Callum’s navel.

“Your hands make me lose control every time you touch me. No one’s ever made me feel this way. Only you do, Callum.” 

Ben reached out to tangle their hands together, fingers slotting together effortlessly. Their hands always fit together so perfectly, Ben thought they must have been made for each other. Whether it was holding hands while strolling through the square or playing with the other’s fingers while snuggling on the couch, they always seemed to find each other’s hold. Ben had never thought that a simple handhold could be enough for his heart to start beating faster, but Callum had proved him wrong about that. Just like he had with so many other things. 

“Ben.”, Callum gasped out, voice already wrecked.

The older man tugged Ben back up towards him, capturing his lips in a hard kiss. His other hand grappled for purchase on Ben’s back and tried to pull him even closer to his own body.

“What do you want, Cal? Tell me.”

Ben breathed the words into Callum’s mouth. Gripping his jaw with both hands, he held Callum’s gaze, the man’s pupils blown wide in arousal. Callum didn’t answer immediately, too caught up in the feeling of the two of them together in this moment. Ben could relate to that. Being with Callum like this still overwhelmed him sometimes. That they had managed to end up here together despite every challenge that had been thrown in their way amazed him. And he was extremely thankful for it, because it meant he got to have this whenever he wanted. This feeling, this safety, this love.

Callum placed another kiss onto Ben’s lips, running his hands over Ben’s pecs and down to his hips.

“Fuck me, please.”

Ben felt warmth explode in his body at Callum’s words. He suddenly couldn’t think of anything he wanted to do more than bury himself deep in his boyfriend, filling him up in the most satisfying way possible. He traded another hungry kiss with Callum, simultaneously rummaging through the top drawer of the side table in his quest to find the lube and a condom.

Once he retrieved the items in question, Ben settled back between already opened legs. He ran his hand up and down Callum’s thighs, the coarse hairs on top of them standing up at the tender action. He ducked down to press kisses from Callum’s knee all the way to the crease of his hip, where he stopped to suck a mark near his hipbone. Ben had learned early on in their relationship that it was a sensitive spot for Callum, always making sure to pay attention to the crease of his hip when giving him a blowjob.

Callum threaded his fingers into Ben’s hair, tugging impatiently on the strands, but Ben wasn’t going to give in that easily. He ignored Callum trying to hurry up the proceedings, choosing to place just one chaste kiss onto Callum’s lips. He reveled in the way the older man tried to chase after his lips and reached for the bottle of lube he had thrown beside them on the bed.

He dripped a sizable amount of liquid onto three of his fingers, warming it up slightly by rubbing his fingers together. Callum let out a sigh as the first finger breached him, not being able to keep the satisfied smile off his face. Ben just kept nipping and kissing every inch of skin he could reach, while Callum got used to the in and out of Ben’s digit.

“You’re so pretty like this. _Made_ for it.”

Callum preened at the praise, almost begging for it every time they did this. When Ben next detracted his finger, a second one joined his efforts. He scissored them on every down stroke, the stretch a welcome distraction for Callum’s overloaded brain.

Ben could do this forever. Could watch Callum be this full of pleasure and pure lust until the end of time, head thrown back and hand clenched in the pillow under him. Ben watched him bite his bottom lip in ecstasy, legs widening in a silent invitation. He let out a loud moan as Ben brushed against his prostate, now three fingers deep into his prep.

“I’m ready. I’m ready, please, Ben.”, Callum assured him.

He continued the motions for a minute longer, slowing his actions down to a leisurely pace, careful not to overstimulate the bundle of nerves inside of Callum. He distracted him with a deep kiss as he pulled his fingers free, before grabbing the condom from the nightstand. He slid the condom on with practiced movements and coated his length with the excess lube of his fingers, wiping them on the soft sheets afterwards.

“How do you want it?”

Callum wound his arms around Ben, pulling him back down towards him, circling the smaller man’s waist with his legs.

“Like this. Wanna see you.”

Ben would’ve been fine with any position Callum chose, this evening was all about him anyway, but he couldn’t deny the surge of heat that went through his body at his decision. There was way too much intimacy involved with fucking a guy face to face so Ben had always avoided doing that with hookups, but he wasn’t afraid of it anymore with Callum. It wasn’t scary with him, it only felt right. Safe.

He positioned himself at Callum’s entrance, waiting for the little nod of approval before pushing in slowly. The tight heat that engulfed him made Ben groan, his head falling forward to press his forehead against Callum’s. Ben pushed forward, slowly thrusting in and out, getting deeper and deeper until he fully bottomed out, thighs pressed to Callum’s backside. He paused for a second to let Callum get adjusted to the feeling of him inside.

Callum gently nudged his face with his nose until Ben tilted his head to the side, their mouths finding each other in a soft kiss. He pulled away slightly and nodded to give Ben the approval to move - and Ben did nothing but adhere to Callum’s wishes today. He started thrusting slowly, not particularly to tease Callum, but to drag this out a little longer, afraid that this would be over far too quickly for his liking otherwise.

He felt feet press into his ass cheeks, taking it as an indication to pick up the pace, hips snapping faster now. It was hard to keep his eyes open against the overwhelming sensation, but the sight of Callum against the sheets, mouth open on a silent moan and sweaty hair falling gently onto his forehead, was too much of a sight to behold. The way his eyelashes fanned out over delicate cheekbones in response to a particularly well-placed thrust or how his breath came out in gasps, perfectly timed with each thrust, simply took Ben’s breath away.

He loved seeing Callum like this. It was downright addictive how Callum abandoned all of his inhibitions when he was getting fucked. How he wasn’t ashamed of his own sexual pleasure anymore was, surely, the hottest thing Ben had ever seen. The knowledge that _he_ had been the one to show Callum that and that he was the only man who had ever seen Callum like this only fueled the fire in the pit of his stomach; the possessive side of his brain and heart burning with it.

Ben could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly, not helped at all by Callum’s hips rising to meet Ben’s thrusts, letting out a string of curses in the process. He wrapped one of his hands around Callum’s hard cock, trying desperately to avoid coming first. He timed his pulls with the speed of his thrusts and leaned down to attach his mouth to Callum’s neck once more.

“So close, _fuck_ , Ben.”

Ben could feel hands roaming over his back, his ass, his hair - the feeling of Callum surrounding him everywhere only adding to the heat growing deep inside of him. He sped his hand up, Callum’s fingers digging into his shoulder blades at the action, making dents into soft skin. Callum breathed out his name and tightened his thighs around Ben’s frame.

There was a steady stream of _BenBenBen_ being moaned into his ears; the sound of it nothing short of heaven for Ben. He was helpless to do anything but answer with a moan of his own, Callum’s name so familiar in his mouth after all the times they had done this together. All the variants of it.

His thrusts stuttered at the feeling of Callum contracting around him, trying to maintain some sort of rhythm despite the intense feeling spreading in his lower body. Callum pressed his head back into the pillow, eyes clenched shut and mouth dropped open in a silent scream. Ben continued to tug on Callum’s cock, cum dripping onto his hands as he guided his boyfriend through his orgasm.

Only a handful of thrusts later, Ben joined him in his release, tucking his face into the crook of Callum’s neck and snapping his hips frantically, trying to get as deep as possible. He only partly registered smooth fingers trailing over the wide planes of his back, too busy riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm. Ben collapsed into waiting arms, Callum peppering kisses on every part of skin he could reach, his hands running up and through Ben’s sweaty hair.

They took a minute to get their breathing back under control, the kisses they exchanged again and again not helping their shortness of breath. This was always Ben’s favorite part. He loved the feeling of pure peace and quiet whenever they came down together. Everything was slowed down to just them, Callum everywhere around him like a blanket that could shield him from all the bad things in the world.

Ben pulled out carefully before he disposed of the condom, throwing it in the trash can near the door. He tucked himself back into Callum’s side, the older man immediately wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s frame. Ben felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead and lifted his head to look at Callum, who was still sporting a blissed-out look.

“Thank you for tonight. Love you.”

Ben put his chin on Callum’s chest, darting his tongue out to taste the salt of his skin just to tease him a little, smiling in response to the little groan Callum let out.

“Anytime, babe. Love you, too.”

Callum trailed his fingers up and down Ben’s arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. Ben knew that they should probably get cleaned up and get under the covers, but this moment was way too peaceful to be broken. He could feel Callum’s heart slow down to its normal pace again from his place on his boyfriend’s chest, his own heart still thumping at the closeness between them.

“You all relaxed now?”, he murmured into Callum’s skin, pressing a kiss onto one of his pecs.

Callum hummed above him, one of his hands curling around Ben’s neck, thumb brushing behind his ear and making him shudder in the process.

“Throw in a bath with me and we’re set.”

Ben grinned up at him and leaned forward to capture Callum’s lips in a kiss, teasing his tongue inside his mouth. Ben let out a groan at the wet slide of their tongues, his dick making a valiant effort to harden again. He tore his lips away, Callum trying unsuccessfully to chase after them for a second, and wriggled out of his hold, planting his feet firmly on the ground next to their bed.

He held out his hand for Callum to hold, laughing when his boyfriend jumped out of bed before him instead, too excited about taking a bath with him for his own good. Ben had no choice but to trail after him, happy at the knowledge that their night was far from being over.


End file.
